thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talent Show Of Music transcript
Big News Not In the talent show Sunset Shimmer : It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either. Lori: Is there anything you do know?! Like how to get in the talent show ?! Or you are a ?! sunset shimmer : (surprised) Equestria? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say! trixie Lulamoon: And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook! Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You did what? grunts ( She suddely trips over a beachball and breaks Twilight's camera drone the drone beeps, fizzles] Twilight Sparkle: gasps ( As She picks up the drone and has a upset look ) Sunset Shimmer: It was an accident! I can help fix it! Twilight Sparkle: I think you've helped enough. ( As the girls look on in distrustful as lincoln and clyde and sunset shimmer look very worried much more as lori breates them ) Lori: you Lincoln and clyde leave and pack your stuff and You , GET OUT!!! talent show , YOU'RE THE HAND-ME DOWN SON OF A DANCER, AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!!! Lincoln: All I ever wanted was to be like any kind of dancer for the talent show or musician. Lori: You're supposed to be smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! (Breaks the microphone and shakes him music stuff falls out of him making the stuff break ) Lori : But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! Sunset Shimmer: (voice breaking) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. (runs away crying) Spike: Sunset Shimmer, wait! Lincoln I...I... I-I'm Lori! Lori: OK LINCOLN YOU ARE OUT OF THE SHOW AND YOU WILL NEVER BE THE DANCER YOU ARE! Lincoln; ( in his voice breaking a little ) Lori i think you are acting like Emil Blonsky ( and that did it sending Lori to the breaking point ) Lola: JUST GET OUT NOW! is chased away, as everyone yells at him and throwing stuff and with that Lincoln runs off crying. Lori is growling (Rainbow Dash places a hand on Lori. lori realises she's made a big mistake and facepalms herself. Unbeknownst to any of them, Miss Cinch had heard and seen everything. An evil grin crosses her face as she has an idea. Behind her, a woman clears her throat. Miss Cinch turns to see Miss Celestia, Miss Luna and Miss Cadence approaching her) Miss Cinch: You can't possibly call that a fair race. Miss Celestia: Miss Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think THS had some kind of advantage. Miss Cinch: I can't? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Miss Celestia: Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie. Miss Cinch: A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Vicarstown Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on. (walks off in a huff) Lori Loud: (comes up to Miss Celestia in a very apologetic state) I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening. Miss Celestia: It's not your fault, Lori Lori Loud: Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Miss Cinch thinks we're cheating. Miss Celestia: It doesn't matter what Miss Cinch thinks. Lori Loud : But it does. The students here at THS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat beat Vicarstown Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Vicarstown Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around... because of me. Dealing with friendship/Helping Lincoln win the show (everyone looks at Lori sympathetically. Meanwhile, Sunset has run to the Wondercolt Statue just as lincoln arrives to his home to stay at his room. He's as miserable as sunset shimmer , then he sees sunset and spike ) Lincoln: Sunset? Spike? Sunset: (hears Lincoln and looks towards him) Oh, it's you. H... hello. Lincoln: (smiles at his seemingly old friend) Good to see you again, but what are you doing back here? Sunset Shimmer I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way.. I want to understand the talent show coming from this school, but this has only made things worse. (she's about to cry again) (She Slumps To the floor and she Covers Eyes Up With her Hands and quietly Sobs making a puddle around her spike Walks to her) Spike: Hmm. We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get in the show. They'll help us figure somethin' out. Sunset Shimmer: (sighs) your right spike If only there was a way we could get in the show. we wills not gonna be able to do this (Suddenly, she gets an idea and opens her bag, revealing Rarity's Canterlot Wondercolts outfit inside) Sunset Shimmer: Good old Rarity. (puts on the shirt, fake pony tail and ears and hands lincoln , clyde the wondercolts outfit with the pony tails and ears) (She brings out a radio, then plugs her I-Pod into it. She then presses the start button and the song "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" starts playing) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, hey, everybody!~ I've got something to say!~ You may seem as different as the night is from day!~ But you look a little deeper, and you will see!~ That I'm just like you and you're just like me!~ Yeah!~ Hey, hey, everybody!~ I'm here to shout!~ That the magic of friendship is what it's all about!~ Yeah, you thought you were different as the night is from the day!~ Until our pal lincoln helped you see another way!~ So get up, get down!~ We can work together!~ Helping Lincoln win the show!~ Clyde: Hey, hey!~ Hands up now!~ We're sending a message to the crowd!~ Wheels wave up, the come down!~ We party together all around!~ Lincoln:Generous~ Clyde;Honesty~ Gordon: Laughter~ Fluttershy: Kindness~ Henry: Loyalty~ Sir Handel: Lincoln helped us each to see~ Connor: All that we can be~ Sunset, Thomas, Hiro, Percy, Charlie, James, Toby, Henry, Edward, Connor and Gordon: So get up, get down!~ f you gonna come around!~ We can work together!~ Helping Lincoln win the show !~ So get up, get down!~ Cause it's gonna make a sound!~ If we work together!~ Helping Lincoln win the show!~ Jack Skellinton: He's gonna be himself~ No matter what I do~ And if we're different, then I want him to be true to him~ If you follow us, we'll put our differences aside!~ We'll stick together~